An electrical connector that includes a plate-like male contact and a female contact is used, for example, to extract electricity to outside, as described in JP 6-86268 U. The female contact includes a pair of elastic arms that sandwich the male contact from top and bottom surfaces.
Typically, in the electrical connector of this kind, a front end of the male contact to be inserted into the female contact first is processed in a tapered shape in order to suppress abrasion of the contact point of the female contact caused by burrs of a front end edge of the male contact. When a plate thickness of the male contact is thin, for example, about 1 mm, however, it is difficult to perform the taper processing. To suppress abrasion when the male contact comes into contact with the contact point of the female contact, it is sufficient to weaken force of the female contact sandwiching the male contact to reduce a contact load. When the contact load is small, however, it is not possible to realize stable electrical connection, for example, under an environment in which vibration is applied.